The Shock of a Lifetime
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: Harry thought that when he was put into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor that it meant he would turn out to be a dark wizard. He didn't even really know the difference yet he had been placed in this house. His life turn out very different from what he had expected though in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had never had any friends, so when they came he would usually cling to them. Not wanting to let them go unless they made it clear they didn't like him. So when he had left the Dursley's with a man named Hagrid, he had expected to have new friends. Yet the only other person he had really met was Professor Quirrell and the kind red-headed family going to school. With a sigh Harry moved his way to sit in an empty compartment, while all the others moved to sit with friends from childhood or just people that they had met waiting for the train. While the brunet sat alone; the eleven year old boy heard the door to his compartment slide over and looked over, instantly recognizing the red-head.

"Mind if I sit here? All the others all full."

Harry nodded, "Go ahead."

The other smiled and slid into the seat across from him, "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened, "So... so it's true! I mean, do you really have the… the…" He pointed to his forehead and the brunet laughed.

"Ya." He lifted his hair to show a small lightning shaped scar.

"Wicked," Ron said grinning, "You're famous you know?"

"So I've heard…" He mumbled.

Suddenly a loud voice came from outside their door, "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

Opening the door an elderly woman poked her head in, "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked smiling.

Ron held up some snacks wrapped in plastic wrap, "No thanks… I'm set…"

Harry looked at the red-head and decided to try and make a friend, "We'll take the lot." He said holding up some money.

Later on, while they were eating the candy Ron showed him his pet rat Scabbers saying he could turn him yellow. Ron pulled out his wand and was about to do the spell, when they heard the door slide open yet again but this time it was a younger girl.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asked seeing Ron held his wand. "Let's see it, then."

"Er- all right." The boy cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He said tapping Scabbers.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" She asked after nothing happened, "This is a real spell, Occulus repairo." She said tapping Harry's glasses.

The small crack there suddenly disappeared and Harry took of his glasses looking at them before looking at the girl, "Better?" She asked smiling.

Nodding, she continued, "You two should change into your robes, we're almost at school, also. You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." She tapped her own nose before turning and leaving.

By the time they had changed and what not the train was stopping; drawing open the door Harry walked off with Ron. He soon heard a loud voice calling for all the first years and looked over to see Hagrid there. Rushing over he hugged the tall man, "Nice te see ya Harry."

"Hello Hagrid!"

"You know him?" Ron asked coming up from behind.

"It's a long story."

Hagrid then led all the first years towards a lake were boats sat waiting for them. Harry and Ron climbed into one while the others settled in besides them. The brunet was confused as to how they would get all the way over when the boats started to move on their own.

Once at the school Harry glanced at the red head, both their eyes were filled with wonder as they heard the girl from earlier comment on things around the castle. They now all stood in front of large doors. Looking around the brunet saw a cute blond standing there.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blond said a smile on his face. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered softly, his hand going to cover his mouth. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair… and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco growled out, the red head glared back at him.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He purred holding his hand out.

Harry blinked in surprise, glancing between Ron and Draco not sure who to go with. He wanted to be friends with them both but Ron and Draco seemed to hate each other. The boy was spared when the large doors opened, and out stepped Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you." She said before turning on her heal and walking back into the large dining room.

Harry glanced at the two before hurrying off after the Professor; soon he came to a stop, bumping into the teacher who was holding up a scroll. "S-sorry Professor…"

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter, please just be more cautious and go stand with your year mates."

The brunet nodded and went to stand near the red head as the blond from before looked over at him. Dumbledore stood and said a few words about the forbidden forest then as he sat down Professor McGonagall opened the scroll and cleared her throat.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head. And you shall be sorted into your houses." Holding the scroll back slightly she spoke again, "Hermione Granger."

The girl sighed and went up, taking a seat on the stool before the hat was placed on her head. "Ah, right then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!"

The others cheered as she bounced up and went over to take her seat beside the other Gryffindor's. McGonagall looked back at the list, "Draco Malfoy." Going up she had just barely touched the hat to his head when it cried out "SLYTHERIN!"

"There's not witch or wizard that was in Slytherin that didn't turn bad." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Susan Bourns." Another girl walked up to the stool and was soon sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." The Professor called out. Walking up the boy sat down, "Ah, another Weasley. Well, I know _just_ what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" Ron smiled brightly and walked over to where his brothers sat.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out looking at the brunet.

Harry looked up before walking towards the stool, hands clenched slightly.

"Hm, difficult, very difficult. Lots of courage, let's see not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes and the first to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

Harry blushed as he thought of his friend that had been put into Gryffindor and then of the cute blond he had met that had been sorted into Slytherin. "You would make a great Slytherin."

His mind flashed to the blond, and the hat's voice dropped to a whisper, "You like the Malfoy boy eh? But you're afraid of what might happen if you go into Slytherin… I feel as though even though you have many Gryffindor traits… You're truly a SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out surprising everyone who had ever heard of 'Harry Potter'.

The brunet stood up and walked over to the table that held the Malfoy. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his face impassive yet on the inside he was greatly confused as to why the son of two Gryffindor's, with many traits of the house himself, would be sorted into the snake house… Snape raised an eyebrow, so the boy-who-lived was in his house well then this was a surprising change of events. All of the teachers had thought the boy would be in Gryffindor like his parents…

Draco slid over a bit smiling as Harry sat down beside him. The other Slytherin's grinned as they saw they now not only had the rich and powerful Draco Malfoy but also the boy-who-lived. Maybe this year Dumbledork wouldn't pick on them as much.

"So you're a snake as well Potter?" One Slytherin who Harry later found out was called Adrian Pucey said. "Guess that means I should call ya Harry."

The brunet smiled slightly before feeling an arm around him, "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure you'll make a great Slytherin." Draco purred from beside him.

"Thanks Draco." Harry said with a soft smile.

After the feast Dumbledore said a few words before dismissing them and allowing the head of their house to lead them to the dorms. The other years knew where it was, so only really the first years followed along after. Draco stood close to Harry while two others followed behind them.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle by the way." Draco said pointing to them.

Harry could only nod, subconsciously moving closer still to Draco. Said blond grinned before he grabbed Harry's hand in his own. "No need to be so shy Harry." He said as he watched Harry's face turn pink.

"I-I'm sorry… It's nice to meet you Crabbe, you too Goyle." Harry said slowly.

"Hey you're supposed to be a strong Slytherin, no need to sound so weak. That and you're the golden boy Potter." Draco said shaking their hands slightly.

Harry looked at the other, "I'm still only slightly up to date on what I did. I was a baby at the time and after that I lived with muggles." A slight glare at the other was given when he finished speaking.

Draco raised his free hand, "Sorry I forget, you're a half-blood aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that one of your parents was a pureblood wizard, while the other was less than that." Draco explained. "Well usually it's something along those lines. But mostly it's you're not a pureblood wizard like me, but you're also not a mud-blood like that Granger."

Harry was about to ask what a mud-blood was when suddenly the group stopped in front of some doors. The prefects opened the doors using the password and led them all in.

"Now your rooms have all been sorted out, girls to the right at the end of the hall; boys the same just on the left."

~Time Skip~

Harry crept up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, as he pressed a kiss to Draco's neck. "Morning Dragon." He purred before coming around to the others side, only to be pulled onto Draco's lap.

"Morning sleeping beauty," He pecked the others nose lightly, "It's a good thing it's our day off. I was just talking to Crabbe and Goyle here about our trip to Hogsmead."

The brunet looked up and winked at the two sitting opposite them, "Oh really? Well I'm sure that you all planned it out nicely then." Harry said chuckling.

"Well of course, can't have anything less than amazing coming from a Malfoy you know."

"Oh yes of course I know, I mean I have been with you for six years." Harry said cuddling closer to Draco.

It was their seventh year and they had become friends in their first year but had only gotten together during fourth year and had been a couple since. Harry had even gotten Gryffindor and Slytherin to be less crude to each other, what with him being friends with the Malfoy and the Weasley he had met his first year. All four of them had gotten into lots of mischief since their first year; they had faced off against Professor Quirrell for the philosophers stone, second year they had been against a giant basilisk which had been controlled by Tom Riddle thanks to Draco's father although Draco hadn't known at the time… Third year Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, only for the four teens to later find out he was framed and that Peter Pettigrew had caused Harry's parents to die. Draco and Harry had caught the rat and given him to the ministry of magic, now Sirius was a free man and had the teens over so often that they had all joked that they should just move in. In their fourth year Harry had been in the goblet of fire, this caused Draco to freak out and admit that he loved the brunet. The blond had been so afraid of losing him he had told the other, so when Harry had come back with Cedric's dead body… Draco had been the first to the teen, although he had been shoved away by Mad-eye, or at least who they had thought was Mad-Eye at the time… Fifth year they had had issues being together what with Umbridge coming to the school and hating practically everything that Harry had to do with… During the summer before their sixth year Lucius had come to Draco and Harry telling them that if they wanted to stay together they would have to take the dark mark. That Harry would have to swear allegiance to Voldemort; Harry had grabbed Draco's hand and evaporated the both of them to Sirius' house. After that, things had just gotten worse; Voldemort had instead gotten Snape to kill Dumbledore. Harry knew that Snape was only doing it to keep Draco and himself safe but it still hurt. But after that upset, well Voldemort had gone into hiding what with the four of them destroying so many of his horcrux's. Thankfully so far though this year, things had been fine and the two teens hoped it stayed that way.

"Yes and what a time those years were." Draco chuckled and looked over at Crabbe and Goyle.

The two had joined them from time to time, like when they went to the ministry of magic to look around for some weird fortune telling crystal ball. Sirius had almost had a killing curse cast at him but in the end Draco had cast petrificus totalus at Bellatrix saving the man's life. Although Snape helped Voldemort under Dumbledore's command, he never once hurt Harry, in fact Harry looked up to him like another godfather. So when the man had come back mangled and bloody after getting rid of the final horcrux, Nagini. Harry had been worried sick that he wouldn't make it through the night; once Harry knew the other snake was alright he set about finding Voldemort. And during the summer before their seventh year, he, Draco, Ron and Hermione along with a few others had found Voldemort and Harry had finally finished the war once and for all. Since the dark lord was gone, the teens just hoped that for once they could have a normal year of school.

"Well then do I get to know what we're doing?" He asked kissing Draco's forehead.

"What do you think Crabbe, Goyle? Should I let him know or should I keep it a surprise."

"I think this time we should keep it to ourselves." Crabbe started.

"Because if we even give him a clue, he'll know exactly what we're doing today." Goyle finished.

"I think I have to agree with them, sorry love you'll just have to follow along."

Harry huffed in mock anger before grinning and turning on the others lap to face him properly. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I could always try convincing you, you know." Harry said pressing his lips to the corner of Draco's.

Draco shook his head and pulled away from his boyfriends tempting lips, "Sorry Harry I can't, not this time love."

Harry sighed and pressed his face to the others neck, "Fine don't tell me but at least tell me when we're going. Ron said he wanted to hang out before we went into town."

"Go have fun with Weasley and Granger and the other gryffindorks. Crabbe, Goyle and I are going to iron out the last few details then we'll come get you okay. So don't go far." Draco said nipping the others bottom lip.

Harry smiled brightly and stood up, waving to the others as he left to go to the Gryffindor common room. Draco shook his head before looking back at his two closest friends; he had told Crabbe and Goyle about his idea and both had wanted to help him. He was planning on asking Harry to marry him, Draco knew that the other suspected something but he was pretty sure that with the amount Draco had spent away looking for the perfect ring… Harry probably thought the other was going to leave him. But since he knew that Harry would go running to Hermione and Ron, he had told them about his plan. Hermione had been excited that he had let them in on it and had promised to keep Harry busy until Draco came to get him. But it was going to be hard because all of them thought that Harry was thinking Draco wanted to dump.

And that's exactly what Harry was thinking; even though Draco was still acting affectionate he thought that the other had been avoiding him because he didn't like him anymore. And that scared him because Draco was the only one he had ever been in a relationship with. Both of his closest Gryffindor friends had sensed his unease and invited him to hang out. Harry thought that that's what Draco was doing, bringing him out just so that he could break his heart in front of lots of others. Crush the golden boy; destroy the man who had killed Voldemort… So as Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with his friends Harry thought about what he could have possibly done wrong in the last few weeks to have upset Draco. When he saw Hermione and Ron standing in just outside of the fat lady's portrait he ran over and hugged them tightly.

"I think Draco wants to dump me…" Harry said looking at Hermione with sad eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on The Shock of a Lifetime**_

 **So as Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with his friends Harry thought about what he could have possibly done wrong in the last few weeks to have upset Draco. When he saw Hermione and Ron standing in just outside of the fat lady's portrait he ran over and hugged them tightly.**

 **"I think Draco wants to dump me…" Harry said looking at Hermione with sad eyes.**

"Oh Harry, why would he want to dump you? You're his best friend and his boyfriend." Hermione said pushing his hair from his face.

"I don't know 'Mione but I feel like I did something wrong and now he hates me. Did you know he's been avoiding me as of late?"

"Don't worry mate anyone with eyes can see that Draco loves you." Ron reassured.

Harry's eyes turned towards Ron and the red head smiled softly, "You really think that?"

"Ya Harry of course, I'm sure that if Malfoy wanted to dump you he would just do it." Ron said.

"Oh god you're right, so then when he comes he's just gonna tell me. He's going to leave me Hermione." Harry cried out burying his face in the crook of her neck.

The girl smacked Ron's arm and glared at him, "No Harry that's not what Ron meant. He just meant that Draco isn't very subtle now is he? Maybe he was just busy, don't worry about it."

"Ya that's what I meant Harry, I just don't have a way with words like 'Mione."

Harry pulled away and looked at them, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Now let's go out and hang out by the lake. How does that sound Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, thanks you guys."

Hermione smiled brightly and linked arms with the two boys leading them outside into the fresh air. The girl couldn't wait, at first she had been a bit skeptical, they were only 17 and they should be concentrating on their studies. But finally the girl had understood, even after everything he had been through, Harry still thought that others would leave him. Draco just wanted to prove that he would never leave the other. Ron had gone into shock for a bit, his best mate was going to be getting married. But after that passed he had slapped the blond on the back with a big grin on his face.

Once the three were by the lake Harry leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, "Are you guys sure he wouldn't want to leave me? Now that I'm not in danger what if he wants to leave me?"

"Mate Draco would have to be bloody mad to break up with you." Ron said patting his back lightly.

"No he wouldn't, I just keep putting him in danger so it only makes sense." The teen stood up abruptly, "Do you guys want to leave me? You're always in danger when you're around me as well…"

Hermione shook her head and stood up as well, "Harry, we would never leave you. You're our best friend; we've been through so much together. The only way we would ever leave you was if we were dead."

Harry opened his mouth to contradict that but Ron spoke first, "And even then we'd come back to haunt you mate."

The brunet smiled and sat down again, "Thanks guys, I don't know though. I feel like Draco's just not happy with me anymore… What if he wants to see someone else?" He asked curling close to Hermione who had sat back down.

"Harry he loves you so much, and I know that for certain. That's one thing you can see easily." Hermione smiled and ruffled the others hair.

"Harry love, are you ready to go?" A voice sounded out from behind them. Harry easily recognized it as Draco and turned around.

He hoped the other hadn't heard him, "Ya of course my dragon." Harry stood up and was soon pulled into a hug by Draco.

Draco had heard exactly what he thought Harry was thinking of, he knew he would have to show to Harry that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. "Love if you want Hermione and Ron can come with us and then hang out with Crabbe and Goyle."

"If they want, I know you planed this out for us and I of course wouldn't mind being with you alone." He was worried though, he wasn't sure if Draco truly would want to dump him or not but he didn't care. He loved Draco and he would hope for the best.

Draco smiled at the other, "Love it's alright I'm fine with them joining us they can accompany us to Hogsmead and later we can do our own thing." He said pressing a kiss to the others forehead.

Hermione and Ron stood up as well, they knew what Draco was trying to do, or well, at least _Hermione_ knew. "We'd love to come Ron's been wanting to visit Fred and George as of late."

Ron's eyes widened before he nodded, "Ya mate, they have this new product coming out apparently."

Harry smiled at them before looking back at Draco, "O-okay are Crabbe and Goyle meeting us at the gate?"

"Yes love they are." Draco was aching to just bend down right here and now and just propose but he was going to wait until they were at the three broomsticks.

The teen had invited all of Harry's closest friends and family, from Sirius to newly acquired Severus. He had invited many people now that he thought about it and he was sure that as soon as they set foot inside that Harry was going to be suspicious. Draco just hoped that Harry wouldn't get the wrong idea and run off thinking he wanted to break up. The four made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione making idle chatter the whole way in hopes of distracting the powerful wizard. They all knew that if Harry got too emotional his magic might lash out and they really didn't want that to happen. When they finally reached the gates Crabbe and Goyle were standing there waiting rather well, impatiently…

"Took you long enough mate." Crabbe said rolling his eyes.

Goyle grinned when he saw Draco and Harry's linked hands, "It's okay we didn't mind waiting we just want to go eat."

"Food sounds good." Ron walked over to them and smiled.

"Of course you are hungry I shouldn't have expected anything different." Hermione said grabbing Harry and Draco's free hands, "Come on boys let's go."

Harry and Draco fought to keep up with the girl as she led them towards one of the carriage's that waited near Hogwarts. After a few minutes they were all loaded into one and it took off bringing them to Hogsmead quickly and surely. Draco was starting to get nervous but he wasn't going to back down, he wanted Harry to know he loved him with all his heart. No matter how much he told the other he didn't think that Harry believed him. Draco pulled Harry into the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table quickly, he watched as the others walked in and while Hermione and Ron moved to stand near his family Crabbe and Goyle went towards the other Slytherin's.

Harry glanced around and saw everyone and started to hyperventilate, 'Oh god Draco's going to break my heart in front of everyone I love…'

Draco smiled at the other before sitting Harry down, he knelt in front of the teen and pulled out the ring, well here goes nothing. "Harry James Potter will you marry me?"

Everyone around held their breath while waiting on the brunet's answer, "I uh Draco… What, you w-want to marry me?"

"Yes love, you mean the world to me and I want to spend my life with you."

Tears welled in Harry's eyes and he fell in front of Draco before pulling him into a hug, "Of course I will marry you, you bloody fool." He said as cheers erupted around them.

Draco sighed in relieve and took Harry's left hand in his own and placed a small silver band with an emerald stone onto his finger. Tears fell down the brunet's face as kissed Draco, "I thought you hated me…"

"I know love and I was only spending so much time away because I wanted to have the perfect ring for you…" Draco wanted to say more but was cut off by Sirius rushing over and pulling his godson into his arms.

"Congratulations Harry!" Sirius said loudly, hugging the brunet.

"Now Sirius, you're going to suffocate the poor boy. Congratulations Harry." Remus said smiling and pulling his mate off of the teen.

Harry smiled, tears falling down his face, he was so glad that Sirius was here with Remus it meant the world that all his friends and family were here. Sure his Mum and Dad weren't _actually_ there, but, Harry knew that they were watching over him. And he had a feeling they would love Draco.

Molly came bustling over and pulled the teen into her arms pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Oh Harry dear, I'm so glad you're happy!" She said tears falling down her face as well.

The teen smiled back, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'm glad all of you could be here." His eyes flashed over to Draco who was talking to his mother.

Harry pulled away with a few more words of thanks and started to make his way over to Draco when he felt a stabbing pain in his gut. The teen stopped short and tried to breath in order to get it to go away, then he felt a splitting pain in his scar; one of the brunet's hands flew up to his forehead while the other gripped at his midsection. He looked up and saw Draco's concerned face before he fell to his knees and blacked out.


End file.
